


Cold

by PeachedPocky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: From a request on Tumblr, Other, Swearing, i forgot already, i think, ice queens, salt fic, sorry fellow gays im too ace to write romance just yet, this is a friend fic not a romance fic, this is very much a salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachedPocky/pseuds/PeachedPocky
Summary: Marinette has had enough, and when offered help by resident Ice Queen Kagami, Marinette takes her up on her offer.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 51
Kudos: 345





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr user intimancy. Taking ml fic requests on tumblr to try and get back into the writing groove. I hope you enjoy my first fic since 2016!

Marinette was a lot of things, creative, fashionable, empathetic, intelligent. And yes, even though sometimes she could call herself a liar, she couldn't be faulted for that one, I mean, hello! She was Ladybug! She couldn't exactly shout that from the rooftops as an explanation on why she could be a bit flaky with plans. But one thing Marinette was not, was a bad friend. 

Now anybody who had a single brain cell to spare would know Marinette was the nicest, most genuine person in Paris. People who knew her close enough jokes that her sweetness came from being born to work in the best patisserie of all of Paris. Clearly the people in her class didn’t know her close enough to understand that everything Lila was saying about her couldn't possibly be true. Marinette knew everything was lies. But without short of revealing her identity as the super heroine Ladybug, there wasn’t anything she could do to prove herself over Lila. Even Adrien had shot down her hopes saying that he would rather be complacent, less Lila get more people including herself akumatized, again. Let's just say that Mari quickly realized that the rose colored lenses she was staring at Adrien Agreste through were quickly shattered after that moment. Showing just how many red flags that boy waved around. 

She really tried to not let it get her down. She still showed up whenever she could for any of her classmates, and still went through with all of her class rep duties, planning birthdays, class trips, and school dances. She tried to keep the class accosting her for whatever lie Lila made up that week on the back burner in her mind. Until one day when Lila's lies went too far and Marinette could no longer keep her cheery composure. 

It was a normal Friday morning. Due to patrol being taken care of by Chat exclusively last night, Marinette made sure to get a decent night sleep and managed to show up a few minutes early to class. Which only made things worse, as she opened her classroom door to find Lila, covered in what appeared to be face paint resembling bruises, crying fake tears to Mme Bustier. 

They turned to her as soon as she walked in, and immediately as their eyes came upon her, she tensed. She had no idea what fib Lila had come up with this time to get her in trouble, but by her wicked smirk and Mme Bustier's face red with anger, she knew it must've been bad. "Marinette!" She yelled with a shrill. Mari winced. "How could you even consider trying to walk back in here like nothing happened after what you did to Lila! Look at her!" She continues to yell, turning to face Lila, who, like the model actress she is, already had her eyes watering and her lip trembling.

Mari didn’t know what to say. Stuttering her words out, she tried to get the angry teacher to listen to her. "Mme... I- I don’t know what happened here, I haven't seen Lila since-" she was cut off by Lila's loud whiny sob. 

"Why do you keep lying, Marinette!" Lila continued to wail, whining as if her superficial "bruises" were more than just face paint and some hairspray. "I don’t understand why you hate me so much. I've only ever tried to be your friend, but after you pushed me down the stairs yesterday after class, I just know that there is no changing your mind!" She put her face in her hands and continued to wail. Marinette just stood there frozen. Absolutely bewildered about the accusation she was saying. Mme Bustier tried to console Lila, before turning to Marinette again. 

"Just what could you possibly say for yourself Marinette? Absolutely unbelievable you would go through such lengths to attack a fellow student, one with a disability no less!" Marinette was gaping like a fish, trying to get words in. But Mme kept yelling at her, about how she expected better of her, and that she was so disappointed in someone meant to be a representation of the class. Speaking of, more students filled in, and were shocked at Lila's appearance and immediately jumped to her defense.

As Mari stood there, taking in everybody's comments and Lila's shrill cry, despite her better judgment, her blood boiled. She snapped. "I don’t understand! How do you believe her! How do you all believe her! I attacked her after school? Madame you know I left class early yesterday for a family emergency in the bakery. Those bruises are obviously fake! How is nobody else seeing this?!" She snapped. She whirled her head around, trying to find at least one person who wasn't falling for this act.

Her eyes landed on Adrien, who, as soon as she made eye contact, immediately turned his head away. Coward. Alya stepped forwards, and Mari gave her a wary look, but was hopeful her friend was able to see through at least this one lie. Alya's look was apprehensive, but after a strong look in her eye Marinette knew it was over. "Alya... Please... you can't believe I would do this.." She pleaded. But Alya's eyes grew hard with her pleas. 

"This is so wrong, girl. Really went through all the effort to leave class early thinking we wouldn’t suspect you after you'd do something so horrible to Lila? How could you." Her words pierced Marinette through the heart. Her ears starting to ring. She couldn’t believe she was hearing this. 

"Marinette." Mme Bustier's voice was hard and cold. Marinette could just barely raise her head to look at her. She couldn’t hear the words she was saying. And as her eyes started to water, she could barely see her either. But she could see Lila's smirk. And that’s what killed her. Without waiting for permission or for Mme to finish whatever she was saying, Marinette turned and ran out of class, pushing the remaining students who were still huddled in the doorway watching the drama unfold. 

She ran without really looking where she was going. She knew she couldn't run back home or towards the bakery, with its large front facing windows, so she ran in the other direction, towards the busy streets and shops. After what felt like hours of running, but was really only half an hour at most, Marinette was in a secluded area of the downtown district, outside of a small café. She tried to catch her breath and even out her breathing and heavy beating heart. Her hands fell to her sides, where when brushed against her purse, she could feel Tikki trying to reach out and comfort her. She silently entered the Café, ordered an espresso latte to go, and went and sat on a bench outside the neighboring building, which Marinette thought looked like a private dojo. She didn’t pay much mind to it, and silently sat there trying to calm herself sipping her drink, her breath hitching and her hands shaking. 

"What am I going to do Tikki..." She softy cried out to her purse, where Tikki poked her head out and rested a hand on Marinette's leg. She tried to take comfort in her touch, but her brain was everywhere. Marinette tried to focus on the sounds and sights of the bust streets, trying to even out her thoughts so she could be of sound enough mind to figure out what to do now. 

"Marinette? Is that you?" Mari stiffened at the inquisitive voice. She quickly shifted her eyes down to make sure Tikki wasn't seen, before slowly turning around to see who's attention she had grabbed. As her head was still pointed downwards, all she could see was the red skirt of a hakama, with white socked feet poking out at the bottom. Confused, Marinette raised her head and her eyes met with the furrowed look on Kagami's face. Marinette gasped. 

"Kagami!" She started, trying to get up off the bench, but since her adrenaline rush left her all shaky, it was not a graceful rise. "What are you doing in this part of town?" She asked, quickly wiping her face and trying to sound and look normal. 

Kagami's brows only furrowed further, but she raised her arm to point at the dojo behind her. "My family own this aikido dojo, my grandfather was able to finally convince mother to let me take up more traditional swordplay." She says flatly. Marinette stares up at the dojo with an odd sense of awe, seeing a handful of people wearing the same hakama as Kagami, presumably other students. "What about you?" Marinette turned to Kagami with a confused look, her thoughts getting lost in the aesthetics of the dojo. 

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing in this area of town? I have an alternate schedule to accommodate my training, but isn't first class supposed to be happening right now?" She stated coolly, giving Marinette an inquisitive look. Marinette paled. 

"Well..." She started shaking again. Kagami saw this and grabbed her shoulder in a form of trying to comfort her. Marinette broke down and told Kagami everything that has been happening in class with Lila, up to and including the stunt she pulled today trying to make everyone think she pushed her down the stairs and made her become very inured. Kagami never interrupted, but her eyes flared with anger hearing what was happening to what she could consider one of her closest and only friends. 

After she was finished, Mari was close to a sobbing mess and they were sitting on the bench, Kagami's hand still gently resting on her shoulder. "Marinette... I'm so sorry to hear this has been happening to you for so long. Is there anything you would like me to do to help?" She said, trying to keep the anger out of her voice with precise practice. Marinette gave a watery smile to Kagami. 

"That’s okay, Kagami, I'm not sure what could be done. No one will believe me. Even though there's easy enough proof to find that everything she is saying is a lie, no one is willing to look into it." She sighed and lowered her head.

Kagami was livid. Already she was imagining impaling that snake with her rapier, to see if she really is human enough to bleed red. "Marinette.." She started, trying to gather her thoughts on what to say. "Pay them no mind at all. They're all absolute idiots, especially that teacher you have. Not a brain cell in one of them. They do not deserve your kindness, or your strength. Don't give into their nonsense, Mari. You’re so much better than that. Better than them. " Marinette was trying to follow along with the thought process, but just seemed defeated. 

"I'm not like you Kagami, I'm not strong, not like that. I can't steel my emotions away like you do. I don’t know how to act like that." Kagami gave her what seemed to be some sort of smile. 

"Let me show you."

\------------

After a whirlwind of a weekend, Marinette was sure she could handle coming back to class on Monday. After a single call to her mother, Kagami got Marinette removed from Mme Bustier's class and into Mme Mendelev's, so she could be with Kagami, albeit not on her accommodated schedule. But when Kagami was there she will be with Marinette. 

When Marinette walked into the school Monday morning, Alya immediately pounced upon her, trying to spew more nonsense about how terrible she is, and that she couldn't believe she was ever friends with such a horrible person. Marinette kept on the stony face Kagami helped her create. She held up a hand to Alya's face stopped her mid-sentence. "Fine then. We aren't friends. I get it. Now leave me be. I have to get to class." She stated stoically. Then proceeded to walk off. Alya grabbed her arm when she tried to walk away.

"You aren't getting off that easily, going to go hide in the bathroom and cry? The classroom is in the other direction." She said haughtily. Marinette wasn’t looking at her, however, and just Alya's hand gripping her arm. 

"Get your hands off of me right this instant." She said coldly. But Alya didn’t listen, just tried to pull her arm and saying terrible things. Until another hand grabbed onto Alya's shoulder did she then stop trying to pull at Marinette and turn to see who had grabbed her. Her eyes grew wide and she stared into the flared eyes of Kagami's rage.

"She said to let her go. Are you stupid, or deaf. Release her immediately or I'll have you removed myself." Kagami's words were like instant ice. But Alya, ever the dumb courageous lion, didn’t let her go. 

"What do you know, Kagami. She's trying to run off again with another ridiculous excuse instead of facing her actions like an adult." She said with a huff. Brushing Kagami's hand off of her shoulder, and again trying to pull a now set in stone Marinette. Marinette looked at her with daggers in her eyes. Alya almost flinched.

Nino, ever the hero, came over to see what was happening. He watched as Alya tried to pull on Marinette again, watched as Marinette gave her one final warning. Then watched as Alya, trying to give one final pull, was flipped over Marinette's head like she was no heavier than a sack of flour. Nino rushed over to help pull her up. "What the hell dudette? First you shove Lila down the stairs and now you're throwing around your best friend like she's nothing?" He called out to her as Kagami tried to get her to turn away and leave. Marinette's stare sent chills through him.

"She is not my friend. An actual friend wouldn't have believed such easily disprove lies. A friend wouldn’t dare utter the vile things she's said to me and has sent me via text over the last few days. A friend wouldn't grab you and pull you around even after being told multiple times to let go. She is no friend of mine. Neither are you, or anybody else in that wicked class. And you'd do well to remember that." Her face was stone, her eyes ice. Nino couldn't do anything except stare at her as her and Kagami walked away and into Mme Mendelev's classroom. Alya got up and rubbed her head. Her ears were ringing, but she caught the jist of what she said. They weren't her friends anymore. Fine, she didn't want to be roped in with her anyways. 

When Alya and Nino entered the class, about to tell Mme Bustier what Marinette did, they were shocked to see M Damocles standing with Bustier appearing to be talking with her sternly about something. She looked guilty, but didn’t say anything as the principal berated her before leaving. She gave a weak smile to Alya and Nino, before waving them to their seats. "We have some good news today class, as you may have noticed, we are missing a student. Marinette was moved to another class due to outside influence, and has therefore been forced to resign her position as class representative. Meaning we will be having another class election later today, if there is any candidates who would like to take over the role." The class sat shocked, thinking that this was indeed good news for them. That Marinette got in so much trouble they had to move her into a different class, and now that she wasn't class rep, they could finally give it to someone who deserved it more. 

"I nominate Lila!" Rose shouted, raising her hand. Other classmates gave noises of approval, while the snake herself sat there absolutely pleased with herself. She may have wanted suspension for Marinette, but at least being in a different class means she won't have to deal with her anymore, and now had full reign of the class. 

"If you are all willing to allow me to take on such a role, I would be absolutely thrilled to take on such a responsibility!" The class cheered at her words, and Mme Bustier gave a small smile.

"Well it appears that settles that, then. Let's get on with today's work everybody. Lila, hang back at break so I can give you the rundown of class rep responsibilities okay?" She gave a warm smile to Lila, which she returned tenfold. Piece of cake, can't be that difficult, right?

\---------------------

Marinette was having the time of her life in the new class. Mme Mendelev, while a bit hard to deal with, was completely understanding of the situation, not believing anything Lila had stated either. After having a discussion with the principal and making him watch the security tapes to show that there was no way Marinette could hurt Lila, the whole class was in agreement that Marinette was completely innocent, and the entirety of Mme Bustier's class was ostracized in that instant without even knowing it. That while they were celebrating their new class rep, Marinette and Kagami were prepping for the final bucket of cold water to be dumped later today.

After an hour or so in the library printing off some important papers, at break Marinette with the company of Kagami, made her way to Mme Bustier's classroom. The whole class was still sitting there, with their little ceremony about giving Lila the class rep role. Their eyes turned to Mari as she walked in, but she had the coldest expression in her eyes, contrasting to her beaming smile as she walked over to Lila and Mme Bustier. "Hello Mme, I'm here to drop off all the things for the new class rep, whomever they be." She said, devoid of emotion. She knew it was Lila, but she didn’t want to say it.

Max piped up, much to Marinette's surprise. "It's all going to Lila, who statistically can do three times better the job you did when we had to deal with you." He states matter of factually, pushing his classes up as if he said something profound. Marinette's smile turned grim. Her eyes shut with a smile.

"But of course. Here Lila, all the stuff you need to complete the task of being class representative." She stated coldly as she dropped the massive pile of papers she was holding onto the podium Lila was standing at. Lila's eyes bugged out of her head. She didn't seriously have to deal with all this paperwork did she? No way! Marinette ignored her expression and went on to giving a quick explanation to all the papers. "So these are the main student council forms, something you'll have to fill out and bring to every meeting whenever you want anything that needs to go through the school board set up. This includes anything like fundraisers, trips, dances, and et cetera. All of which also have their own separate forms here, here, here, and here." She said, pointing to the colored stack of papers. She gave a small smile to Lila, who desperately tried to play it off cool. 

"is that everything? We don’t want your toxic presence here Marinette, as Max said, we can and will do so much better without you here." She said confidently, gaining sounds of approval towards her, and foul words towards Marinette. Kagami glared at all of them, however, and the sounds stopped as quickly as they started. Marinette just gave a small smile and turned towards Kagami. 

"I figured you'd say something like that. So here are all the forms that have anything to do with financing, as everything will have to be raised by the student body, these handful of papers are the contact info with most of the venues and caterers in the city, obviously with La Grande Paris and the Dupain Cheng bakery removed off of the list, due to not wanting to associate with the class any longer. You'll be getting real close with these people as you now have to recall and re-plan everything for the rest of the year and years following, as since you can do so much better work then I, I've gone ahead and cancelled all the plans I had made for the class, just to give you the fair opportunity to do better." Hearing this Lila blanched. She was hoping to ride off of Marinette's plans until she had time to pawn the position off onto someone else at the excuse of being too busy. She tried to keep up with what Marinette was saying but she just kept going, and kept adding more paper to the pile growing every steadily in front of Lila's face. "Honestly, I'm so happy you're taking this from me. It's been such a pain in the neck to deal with, and now with all this free time I'll finally be able to get back to my commissions." She Marinette said with a smirk. Before giving Kagami a nod and leaving the classroom, leaving a shell-shocked class behind. 

\---------------

The class lasted all of a week before things took a very dramatic turn for the worse. With none of the class knowing what to do, all of their events fell through horribly. While Mme Mendelev's class had much better events then they had in past years, thanks to extra help from the new student in their class. It didn’t take long for the bubble to finally burst around Lila's lies, and when they whole class tried to get back into Mari's good graces, it was of no use. She had already moved on, becoming great friends with everyone in the class, who respected and cherished her for the amazing friend she was. She had her number changed, and any time anyone tried to enter the bakery they were chased out by Tom and his rolling pin. Any time they did get to talk to her, she was cold as ice, with Kagami lingering close by to make sure none of the old classmates tried anything again like what Alya did. 

Kagami and Marinette were nearly inseparable now. They did everything together, and even with the help of Ladybug got Aurore's new blog LadyBugOut trending, and nobody thought about the ladyblog anymore. They got Marc into connections with other comic artists, and one studio signed him up for an internship. With their fundraising help, Marinette and Kagami got Ondine into an Olympic training session with a gold medalist. They even got Jagged stone to make an appearance at one of their parties to single handedly give Luka a record deal after going solo because he believed Marinette and couldn't work with a group of people that thought she was terrible. 

Marinette's attitude towards her old classmates whenever they tried to find their way back into her good graces with their pitiful excuses got her jokingly dubbed "Ice Queen" by fellow students. As her cold blue eyes nearly freeze you to the spot with your bad excuses dying on your tongue. But Marinette was still very much the sweet, creative, empathetic girl that all her close friends compared her to the sugary sweets of the bakery she was raised in. Because she may have been a lot of things, but she wasn't a bad friend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please feel free to come by my tumblr at @peachedpocky and leave a request! thankyou for reading!


End file.
